


Favorite Record

by Phoenix Rex (carrohason)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Boombox Week, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, shipping week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrohason/pseuds/Phoenix%20Rex
Summary: In which Junkrat is a mess and needs to say something but can't find the words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Boombox week - Day 2 - Music.
> 
> The song mentioned is Gym Class Heroes’ “Life Goes On”

Jamie had that same song stuck in his head again. The one Lúcio has been humming and quietly singing to himself constantly for the last 3 days. It had a nice melody, and the way the words just rolled off of the man’s tongue was just so….captivating. 

Lúcio said it was a song he heard a lot as a kid. His parents would break out the old record player and play it until the damn thing broke. He knew the whole album by heart, word-for-word, but this one was his favorite. Jamie could never remember the name. 

Sometimes it would come on the small radio Lúcio kept in his room at the Watchpoint. He would turn it up as loud as the little thing could go, which wasn’t very high.

Just high enough for Jamie to hear it next door, or out in the hall. He would hum along too, if no one was listening. No one else knew (and god forbid he would actually say anything), but Jamie was starting to take a liking to the smol music man.

Every time Jamie saw Lúcio, he was just captivated. Couldn’t say more than a few words without stumbling. Could barely focus on missions with him. It was really starting to become a problem, with his bombs not being as effective as they used to be.

Jamie was working on more bombs, fumbling with the tools as the song played from the next room. It’s been on repeat for an hour and Lúcio is still singing it. God, he can’t handle this.

“Something wrong?” Roadhog mumbles at him from behind his mask.

“No-no, nothing wrong. Wot gives you that idea?” he responds quickly, suddenly noticing a sheen of sweat developing on his face.

“You’ve been working on that bomb for 20 minutes.”

“Why don’t you mind your own foking business, Hog.”

“Is this about that DJ?”

“Of-of course not, mate! Wot gives you that idea?” He’s sweating even harder, shit.

“He’s been over there singing for the last hour.”

“Listen, this got nothin’ to do with him!” Lie.

“You think I don’t see you staring?”

“I-I have no idea wot you’re talkin’ about, mate!” He has to get out before he says something stupid. God, he’s close to just spilling it all right now.

Silence. 

Jamie goes back to the bomb, turning the mine over in his hands. It does not take him this long to finish one of these. Maybe something is wrong?

“Go talk to him,” Roadhog grunts.

“W-wot?”

“Talk.”

“That’s crazy, mate! There’s nothin’ wrong!”

“Sure.”

“No, I’m serious, Roadie. There’s nothin’!”

“You’re sweating.”

“N-no I ain’t, mate! I ‘ave no idea wot you’re talkin’ about!”

“Look at me and tell me you don’t have the hots for him.”

Jamie stumbles over his words. Why can’t he speak, again? It’s not like he has a thing for him, is it? There’s gotta be something else. 

“Jamison.”

“Wot?”

“Talk to him.”

Jamie basically falls out of his chair. Roadhog approaches him and gives him a glare.

“God damnit mate, I’m goin’!” 

Jamie walks clumsily to the door, straightening himself up before exiting the room.

But he’s sweating even harder now. Fuck, how is he supposed to do this.

He’s just standing in the hallway, face drenched and rubbing his hands together. Maybe he should dry himself off first? 

No, he’s already in too deep.

He’s already knocking.

The door’s opening.

Oh fuck.

There he is.

Lúcio is standing in the doorway looking up at him.

“Hey, Junkrat, what brings you over?” he says, greeting the taller man with a soft smile.

A smile that shoots him in the heart every time.

But Jamie freezes. He can’t do this. How is he supposed to? What does he say?

“You okay there, man?”

Jamie doesn’t move. What did he get himself into?

“Yo, Earth to Jamison Fawkes, you there?”

Jamie starts shaking. Like, hardcore.

“Hey man, you ain’t lookin’ so hot. Come on in and sit down.”

Jamie shuffles through the door and sits on the couch.

He leans back and hides his face in his hands. He can’t even look at him.

Lúcio sits down next to him. God, he’s so close.

“What’s goin’ on, man? You alright?” Lúcio asks. The song is still on in the background.

They sit in silence for a few more loops of the song.

Jamie breaks it.

“IthinkIloveyoumate”

“Woahwoahwoah, slow down. What was that?”

Nothing.

“Come on, Jamie, you know you can talk to me.”

Fuck it. Here goes.

Jamie grabs Lúcio’s face with both hands and just goes for it. Kisses him so hard it knocks the wind out of him.

It only lasts a few seconds though. Jamie pulls away and curls into a ball on the couch.

Lúcio chuckles. “So that’s what this is about?”

He reaches over and puts a hand on Jamie’s shoulder.

And Jamie just starts crying. He’s not good with emotions.

“Hey now, why you cryin’?” Lúcio’s hand moves from his shoulder to his cheek, tears beginning to fall.

Jamie’s flesh hand comes up to meet Lúcio’s. They lock eyes.

Lúcio pulls Jamie in, softly planting his lips on the other man’s.

Jamie downright melts. He wraps his arms around Lúcio and pulls him closer. 

The kiss ends too soon. Lúcio breaks away and Jamie pulls him back. He rests his forehead against the other man’s, not wanting him to leave.

“Ya know I’m not good with words, mate.”

“I think that got your message across.”

“So?”

“I like the sound of this.”

They adjust themselves to a more comfortable position on the couch, Lúcio cradled in Jamie’s arms, smile bright enough to outshine the morning sun.

Jamie could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr (edwardjames-kenway.tumblr.com) for more boombox and general Overwatch content.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
